the_deltorian_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scyther-Virus
Scyther-Virus The Scyther Virus was developed by Dr. Lavon Marcus in 3643 BBY. He consulted with Darth Grinyon on the idea and was funded by the Sith Lord as well, years later Marcus would disappear off of the face of the galaxy. The Scyther-Virus is capable of controlling whomever it infects (Power isn't a factor). When it infects someone it burrows itself inside of the person's skin, causing painful itching as it moves through the body, attacking and mutating the organic's cells. The Virus is controlled by a central remote control that is in the hands of Dr. Marcus but with the click of a button it can become self-aware and 100% more effective. With each Humanoid infected by the Virus they become a Scyther; each Scyther gets a number and the larger the number the less intelligent the Scyther. All Scythers can see what the others are doing, sharing one mind. The Scythers can spread extremely quickly, using the nano-bots to swarm into another being, but this only works on living beings otherwise the nano-bots begin to eat away at the dead. Scythers Scyther-1 Scyther-1 is the leader of the Scythers, his vessel is Rakaltal Deltorian (Whom has no control of his actions). He plans to return to Dr. Marcus for upgrades and finding a way to infect the galaxy at once. Scyther-1 is the most powerful of the Scythers being able to duplicate exact versions of himself and capable of regeneration entirely from one single nano-bot. Capable of using Rakaltal's force abilities and keeping his lightsaber skills, putting a Nanobotic spin on it. Scyther-2 Scyther-2 is also known as the "Expansion". She is the Scyther that has infected the most organics be responsible for creating the Scyther army. She was the Apprentice of Darth Grinyon before her infection and now she serves Scyther-1. She is the second most powerful Scyther and is leading the attack on Dromund Kaas. Scyther-45 Scyther-45 was the first Scyther to die (Was sent to another Universe). She was infected by the Scyther-2's left over Nano-bots after capturing a few she ended up activating inactive Nano-bots. She then attempted to attack Ryceren but he and his squadron escaped through an elevator, and making it outside. When the she made it outside she caused a nano-bot storm infecting nearly everyone in Kaas city. Ryceren was able to make it to a Scientist and demanded for her assistance, he grabbed a weird looking grenade and when Scyther-45 showed up behind him, he used it on her causing her to teleport to another dimension. The Expansion ''The Expansion ''was the term used for when Scythers would begin to release a armada of nano-bots to spread over the planet the Scyther was standing on. With ever organic added to the Scyther-Hive made the Scythers would become smarter and stronger, stealing the memories of the infected. Planets apart of the Expansion The first planet ever to be apart of ''The Expansion ''was the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas, following that was Hutta's moon of Nar Shaddaa, then Taris, Hutta, Tatooine, Coruscant, Korriban, Tython and Alderaan. Near the end of the Scyther War: The Scythers had control of all the planets in the known Galaxy besides Rishi. The Scythers lead by Scyther-1 stormed the breach fronts of Rishi having the populous swarmed by viral Nano-bots, the entire planet was almost under their control but a cure was released on a Galactic scale killing the Scythers and allowing the infected hosts to regain control but Scyther-1 struggled to stay alive. He walked up to the base were they released the cure as his nano-bots tried to regenerate as they were being destroyed by the anti-bots, he fell to the feet of Ryceren laughing as Scyther-1 finally died and released Grinyon's half brother Rakaltal Deltorian.